


Piqued Interest

by Twilightingale (FantasyImmortal)



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/Twilightingale
Summary: With his boredom heightened, Kyrie is making his own rounds through town hoping for any type of excitement. When he rounds being him to the bar he owns he is fairly curious as to why there is an unusual amount of patrons crowded around the front doors.





	Piqued Interest

                Kyrie sighed while he walked along the cobblestone streets as the full moon shined down from above. The streets were rather empty for a weekday. He half expected there to be some chaos on his walk to the bar he owned, but thus far he was met with disappointment on any such excitement.

                He shrugged as he adjusted his white, pristine gloves that hugged his hands. “The night won’t be a total loss.” He smiled to himself. There was always some drunk lout that he could take advantage of and turn their night miserable.

                His footfalls stopped and he held up a hand, resting his knuckle against his chin. The bar was never this crowded this time of night, or ever as memory served him. He racked his brain trying to recall of any special the bartender had mentioned. His eyes casually trailed over the patrons that stood outside, whistling and cheering. He rose his chin and began walking towards the bar’s entrance.

                He cleared my throat when he came at the impasse of rampant bodies. Few turned to face him and their eyes widened before they moved to the side, tapping the shoulders of those around them. The crowd parted slowly as Kyrie stepped forward and entered the establishment.

                A vein in his temple pulsed in annoyance as the decibel increased exponentially. His lips were pressed into a thin line as his eyes quickly darted back and forth. He rose an eyebrow as they landed on a familiar face.

                ______ sat on the edge of the bar and help up a shot glass, a loud cheer resounding from the drunkards that surrounded her as she finished a chorus of the song she had been singing. With a smile she put the rim of the glass to her lips and tossed her head back.

                He felt a smile pull at the corner of his mouth as he continued to watch her. He had thought that she was a lightweight, much like Caramia’s lover who was on the floor with only a drop of alcohol. “Interesting.” He said to himself as she picked up a freshly poured shot of liquor.

                “Oh Mr. Kyrie, thank goodness you’re here!”

                Kyrie pulled his gaze away from ______ to look at a lowly employee of the bar, who flinched and looked away when Kyrie met his eyes. “What is it?” Kyrie asked, his indifference evident.

                “W-Well with the many customers we’ve had tonight we’re running out of stock.” The waiter’s voice trembled as he hugged his serving tray to his chest.

                Kyrie’s eyes widened slightly before he forced himself to hide his surprise. “And?”

                The waiter glanced up at Kyrie who was waiting for him to get to the point. “So…umm…so if you could just bring up that we’re closing.”

                Kyrie blinked slowly as he smiled. “No. That is not my job.” He stated before he walked further into the crowd leaving the waiter to cower where he stood. Kyrie made his way to the bar, nodding as he overheard the bartender telling patrons that they would be closing early tonight.

                “Kyrie?” ______ swayed slightly and hiccupped as she turned to face him.

                He looked up at her and smirked. “While I am enjoying you’re inhibitions fading, you seem to be the reason the stock is dwindling. That leaves me with more work.”

                _______ expelled a huff of air as she hopped of the edge of the bar. She grabbed one of the stools to keep from falling and Kyrie watched with amusement as she laughed at herself. He waited patiently as she stood up straight and faced him. “Oh don’t be like that. I paid for what I drank.” Her words slurred as she held onto the bar.

                Kyrie crossed his arms over his chest as his smirk dropped into a frown. “And how did you do that?”

                She looked back and forth before leaning towards him. She cupped a hand to the side of her mouth and whispered. “I gambled.” She bit her lip before starting to laugh again. “It was what Caramia gave me to spend on whatever.”

                “And you came here?”

                “I was booooored sitting in that cabin.”

                Kyrie sighed as he made a mental note to chastise his subordinates who were on guard duty for the night. “It shouldn’t be that hard to keep an eye on who leaves the estate. Hmm?” His eyes widened slightly as she beckoned him closer with a wave of her hand. He leaned in, keeping his eye on her.

                “I snuck through the garden.” She said in a softer whisper. He reached out and curled his hand around her arm. “H-Hey I wasn’t done here!”

                “I would rather not have that stupid lion nag me first thing in the morning should you stay longer, while being unaccompanied.” He smiled when she looked down and pouted. Kyrie helped her out of the bar, casting glances at those that tried to approach her in her inebriated state.

                She took a deep breath as the fresh air hit her face. He clicked his tongue against his teeth as she wrenched her arm free and rushed ahead of him by a few steps. He kept an entertained eye on her as she zigzagged back and forth while she periodically giggled. She seemed so straight-laced that he never would’ve thought to see her in such vulnerable state.

                She suddenly froze and took a step back. Kyrie looked past her and saw the silhouette of someone further ahead. He was mildly shocked as she turned and linked her arm with his. He kept his eye on the person ahead of them. It was clearly a man but he didn’t detect any sort of threat from him.

                When the man tripped and fell a few feet from them, _____ hid her face against Kyrie’s arm. His brows furrowed with slight confusion until he realized her shoulders were shaking and she was trying hold back her laughter.

                The man stood up and glared at her. “You think somethin’s funny!”

                Kyrie opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t find the words as _____ reached up and plucked his hat from his head. She kept her arm linked with his as she leaned to the side dramatically, holding out the hat before placing it on her head and smiling sweetly. “Nothing is funny, my good sir.” She pressed a finger to her cheek and tilted her head to the side. “Why would you ever think that?”

                The man grumbled as he waved his hand dismissively and walked past them. _____ kept her free hand on Kyrie’s hat as she looked behind them watching the man leave. She looked up and Kyrie and giggled. “He fell. He just tripped and fell!”

                Kyrie raised his chin and looked down at her, unsure what to think of this peculiar side of her. He put his hands on her waist to steady her as she twirled and nearly tripped herself. She put her hands on his shoulders and her laughter subsided.

                Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. Her gaze fell to his lips, they were moving but his words weren’t reaching her ears, she was sure he was scolding or teasing her. Her heart pounded in her chest and a knot began to form in her stomach as she continued to watch his lips move in fluid motions. She suddenly gripped at the lapels of his jacket as she stood on her toes.

                Kyrie’s own eyes widened as she pulled him down and pressed her lips against his. He looked down at her face when she pulled back. “That was…unexpected.”

                “Oh ho.” She smiled impishly. “Something you didn’t see coming sounds like a win to me!” Her smile widened as she stepped away from him. She held onto the rim of his has, keeping it on her head as she turned around and walked unsteadily.

                “You shouldn’t tease a man like that with no intention of continuing.” He told her trying to keep his voice devoid of all emotion. “Having another woman around just became more interesting.” He smiled to himself as they continued on, towards the Oz estate.

**Author's Note:**

> My first OzMafia fic and I am fairly nervous about it but I hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
